El legado de Todd
by aitor.murgui.5
Summary: La historia gira en torno a Toby, que ha cumplido los 16 años, y no es el huérfano de la historia original, no...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: El Legado de Todd

Benjamin Barker lloraba mientras tenía entre sus brazos el cadáver de su querida Lucy, quien él mismo había matado, creyendo que era una mera pordiosera. Lloró todas sus lágrimas y miró sin mirarla, a Mrs. Lovett.

- ¡Sabías que vivía, puta! ¡Lo sabías! – Bramó Barker.

- Lo siento, amor – Sollozaba Lovett – Te juro que te lo oculté por tu bien, ¡Yo sería mejor esposa de lo que ella nunca fue!

Barker consideró esa posibilidad. ¿La perdonaría y la tomaría como segunda esposa? ¿O quizás debiera tirarla a la ardiente hoguera, como pensó al descubrir que la mendiga era en realidad Lucy?

"Oh, Joanna, dime ¿Qué he de hacer? Tú estás ahora lejos ya de aquí, con Anthony, pero dime qué hacer, por favor…"

Sollozó un rato más, agarrando el cuerpo de Lucy, estrechándolo por última vez. Y decidió perdonar a Lovett. Al fin y al cabo, el arsénico hizo que Lucy enloqueciera, y ya no hubiese sido la misma nunca más. "¿No le conozco de algo, caballero?" fueron sus últimas palabras.

De repente, Toby salió desde la reja de la alcantarilla, y se colocó justo enfrente de Barker.

- Señor Todd, la señora Lovett obró mal, pero debería usted perdonarla, ya me quedé sin amo el otro día, y… no tengo ganas de volver al hospicio…

- Sea pues. Mrs. Lovett, la perdono por ocultarme la verdad y, de hecho, entiendo sus motivos. Creo que es razonable que ocultara la locura de Lucy, pues de no haber sido así, no hubiera podido llevar a cabo mi venganza de manera efectiva. Me recomendó ser paciente y acertó. Maté a todos aquellos que en su día fueron mis enemigos y eso me compensa.

Lovett se abalanzó sobre Barker y le plantó un beso en toda la boca, un beso apasionado, lleno de ternura y gratitud. Barker supo apreciar eso, y se unió a él, se fundió con Lovett. En esos momentos Barker, aún besándola, pensaba en las ventajas que le ofrecía la opción que había tomado: primero el favor de Toby, claro está. Segundo, la oportunidad de beneficiarse a esa moza de 28 años, y mientras fornicaran asir sus generosísimos senos como tanto había estado deseando todo ese tiempo, palpar esos enormes y calientes volcanes de Afrodita.

Toby sonreía porque sabía que, con esa unión, había conseguido los padres que siempre quiso tener, ya no tendría que volver a ese infernal hospicio.

"Por cierto, Marjorie – Dijo llamándola por su nombre de pila – ¿Qué me dirías si te pido tu mano en matrimonio?"

"¡Por Satanás, sí!"

Con otro beso sellaron secretamente su acuerdo.

Después de una rápida e íntima boda donde fueron los únicos asistentes, con Toby como portador de los anillos, volvieron a casa, acostaron a Toby en su improvisada cama y se acostaron ellos en la suya. Se arrancaron las vestiduras con fiereza, como leones que disputan un mero pedazo de carne, dos en este caso. Barker pudo ver cumplido su sueño de montar a Mrs. Lovett, y asir sus enormes montañas con avidez.

Despertó Barker abrazado a Marjorie Barker (Tendría que acostumbrarse a ese nuevo nombre). Se levantó y se puso la ropa, presto a empezar su jornada laboral. Subió presuroso a su querida barbería pensando que, sí podía y Marjorie tenía suficiente dinero recaudado, desmontaría el aparejo de su butaca, ya no necesitaba matar más gente. Era divertido, pero poco ético, y podía verse envuelto en un buen lío si se destapaba la verdad. También podía venderla a un chatarrero, a una siderúrgica o a un científico loco y sacar una buena tajada.

Distraído como estaba, no vio que Toby ya había limpiado la barbería de sangre, y había aderezado un poco la estancia.

- He cogido un poco de dinero de mamá y he comprado unas flores y un espejo de pared, así como una espada de decoración. Creo que le da un aire profesional a esta estancia señor… ¿Señor, qué? – Balbució Toby al ver la cara de sorpresa que dibujó Barker.

- Señor Barker, si lo prefieres, aunque si a mi esposa, la ahora señora Barker, la llamas "mamá", ¿Por qué no he de ser yo tu padre?

- No comprendo, señor – Respondió extrañado Toby.

- Digamos que he expedido una petición para que, legalmente seas Tobías Benjamin Barker, hijo de Benjamin y Marjorie Barker, residente en Londres, Inglaterra.

- ¡No me diga, señor! Gracias, seño… padre – Dijo Tobías Benjamin, dibujando una amplia sonrisa de agradecimiento – Supongo que debo llamarle padre a partir de ahora.

- Como desees, pues para mí tú eres mi hijo. Por cierto, serás para mí Benjamin Jr., en vez de Tobías, ¿Ok?

- Sí, padre.

- Ah, por cierto, ven, acércate. ¿Ves estas navajas de plata? – Dijo, extendiendo dos brillantes navajas de afeitar, que relucían a la luz del tenue sol que se filtraba por la ventana – Son para ti, hijo mío, Benjamin, para que sigas con mi legado, para que seas el mejor barbero de todo Londres, y de todo el mundo. Quiero que aprendas de mí, y seas mi sucesor en esta tarea.

- Sí, padre, honraré su legado, honraré estas navajas.

- Bien. Así lo espero. – Sonrió – Harás grandes cosas, Benjamin Barker Jr., estoy seguro.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobías Benjamin Barker estaba limpiando de cabellos la barbería. Había acabado de cortar el pelo a un cliente, y estaba todo perdido de pelos, pero el corte le había salido muy bien, y estaba muy contento. Era de las pocas veces que su padre, Benjamin Barker sénior le dejaba al cargo de la barbería. Estaba emocionado por decirle que había afeitado a dos clientes y cortado el cabello a uno ¡Qué orgulloso estaría su padre de él!

Fue abajo, a la pastelería de su madre. Al pasar al lado de las escaleras que accedían al sótano, no pudo sino sentir un gran escalofrío al recordar los atroces momentos que allí había vivido hacía ya 8 años.

Sí, 8 años habían pasado desde que Joanna se fugara con Anthony, desde que Sweeney Todd matara al juez Turpin y su subordinado. Desde que matara a la que fue el amor de su vida y comprendiera que estaba mejor con la señora Lovett, y desde que Toby pasó a llamarse Tobías Benjamin Barker. 8 años de felicidad, en los que la barbería Barker se hizo un nombre en la ciudad, y desde que todo Londres iba a degustar los deliciosos pasteles de Lovett. Sí, habían sido 8 años fantásticos.

Abrió la puerta. Entró y, cogiendo un vaso de la mesa, se acercó detrás de la barra. Cogió una botella de la mejor ginebra londinense y se puso una cantidad considerable. Se la acabó de un trago, estaba deliciosa. Entró una chica que, por sus vestimentas, no resultaba difícil adivinar a qué se dedicaba. Un oficio nada decoroso para aquellos que vivían en fastuosos palacios y soleadas casas con patio exterior, pero de lo más corriente y banal para los que vivían en la penumbra de los más recónditos rincones de Londres. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo, y eso le hacía a Toby preguntarse por qué no la habían matado aún.

No es que él tuviera ningún problema con las pelirrojas, al contrario: era el color que más le hacía hervir la sangre, el que elevaba su espíritu y otras cosas. Su piel era blanca como la nieve. "Vive de noche". Sus ojos eran del color del cielo que dicen que existe en el extranjero: Azul claro, un azul que absorbía todo el mundo hasta quedarse en el centro. Sus senos, enderezados por el corsé, hacían la misma función que un gigantesco imán, atrayendo toda mirada que llegase a posarse por un segundo en la muchacha, y dominando la voluntad de todo varón cercano. Llegaba el turno de sus caderas, en proporción perfecta a la esbelta forma de su abdomen. Mientras se empezaba recorrer su espalda hacia abajo, se podía vislumbrar la bella silueta de su trasero oculto bajo las gruesas telas del vestido… Todo en esa chica era armonía. Excepto sus modales fuera de horas de servicio.

− ¡Eh, tú! ¡Chico! – Le llamó. "Qué maleducada, incluso para no ser una aristócrata" pensó Toby con un deje sarcástico en su sempiterna media sonrisa.

− ¿Qué va a ser? – La chica, al verlo, relajó un poco su actitud. Toby no sabía si sus 187 centímetros de altura y su fibrosa figura ayudaban a ello. Apostó a que sí.

− No sé… Quizá un pastel de carne y un poco de Ginebra. Gracias…

− No te asustes mujer, que no muerdo – Estaba riéndose como nunca lo había hecho.

− Es que das bastante miedo – Empezó – Tan alto, tan grande, con esa melena y esas barbas… Cualquiera te tomaría por un asesino en serie.

− Nah, no te preocupes. De momento, soy sólo un honrado barbero y pastelero en mis ratos libres. ¿Cómo te llamas, por cierto? – Preguntó Toby.

− Jane. Mary Jane Kelly.

− Hm, genial, encantado, yo soy Toby – Se saludaron – Bueno y, ¿A qué te dedicas?

− Digamos que me dedico a hacer la calle. Soy puta.

− Vale. ¿Esperabas una cara de sorpresa como respuesta? − Alzó una ceja para aumentar la teatralidad de la pregunta. M.J rió, enseñando una sonrisa inusualmente blanca en la época. Preciosa.

− La verdad es que sí. En el sitio de donde vengo demonizan mucho a las putas pelirrojas. Hijas de Satanás y todo eso…

− Pues aquí tu papi vive a la vuelta de cada esquina, así que no te preocupes. Nadie te dirá nada. Además con tus dotes y tu pelo, das más morbo. Te lo dice un varón adolescente – Le dedicó una sonrisa.

− Vaya, gracias… supongo – Sonrió disimuladamente mientras se apartaba un mechón de pelo. − ¿Qué edad tienes?

− 16.

− Yo 19.

Largo rato estuvieron hablando y conociéndose. Sus aficiones (las pocas que el tiempo les permitía), lo que querían hacer y esperaban de la vida… La verdad es que parecían hechos el uno para el otro, y cualquiera podría haber escrito de ellos un cuento al estilo de Dickens: El Barbero y La Fulana… No quedaba demasiado ortodoxo, pero a Toby le gustaba. Esa historia sería escrita, aunque no por otras manos, sino por sus manos y corazones.

− La verdad… − Empezó ella – Quisiera encontrar un sitio, algo para no tener que helarme de frío en la calle. Hasta ahora sobrevivía en una choza, pero aquí no tengo nada, y no sé dónde puedo ir…

− Pues yo conozco un burdel que, según comentan, es el mejor de la zona. Conozco a la madame, se llama Florence – Observó que M.J. le miraba, divertida – Es amiga de la familia. De mi madre, por si te interesa. Puedo llevarte.

− ¿Estás seguro? – Parecía confundida.

− Claro, no sé por qué no iba a estarlo.

− Gracias – Otra vez esa sonrisa.

Salieron de la panadería, y antes de marchar, Toby puso el cartel de "Cerrado". Cogieron la calle Fleet hacia el oeste y siguiendo el curso delTámesis. Justo una manzana antes de llegar al Parlamento, Toby torció por un callejón, hacia el norte esta vez. Tras unos minutos de andar, llegaron a un edificio que destacaba por encima de la mugre y desolación de los edificios colindantes. Un edificio enorme de fachada blanca adornado con varios artesonados y guirnaldas de flores que colgaban de unos cuantos ganchos, contaba con un patio delantero por el que se entraba, y donde las chicas se bañaban. Quizá no fuera lo más pudoroso, pero sí lo más apto para hacer eco de los servicios que el burdel ofrecía: Chicas de todas las etnias posibles: Asiáticas, negras, árabes, hindúes, blancas, mulatas… Todo para satisfacer las necesidades de sus clientes, además de preparar los mejores cócteles de todo Londres, Toby daba fe de ello.

Entraron a la estancia. La planta de abajo, amplísima y de techo alto, con parquet y artesonado de madera arriba, invitaba a cualquier visitante a pasar un rato y, aunque no fuese gastarse sus dineros en chicas, hacerlo en una cerveza o un buen vaso de ginebra.

− ¡Florence! ¿Madame Florence? – Llamó Toby en voz alta.

− ¿Quién…? Oh, ¡el pequeño Barker! ¿Qué tal todo, cielo? – Se alegraba de verlo. Madame Florence era una buena amiga de la familia, confidente y espía de cotilleos para la señora Lovett.

− Bien, muy bien. Florence – Señaló con la mano abierta a M.J. – Te presento a Mary Jane Kelly. Acaba de llegar a la ciudad, y busca un burdel para empezar a trabajar, y no tener que morirse de frío haciendo la calle.

− Y bien que haces buscándolo, chiquilla – Le tomó de la mano y la invitó a pasar – Ay, Dios del cielo, estás helada… normal, sin casi nada con qué taparte y con el frío que hace fuera…

− Estoy bien, señora, gracias – Miró a Toby – Toby me ha dejado su chaqueta y no tengo nada de frío, de veras…

− Nada, nada, ahora mismo te preparamos un caldo que te entone un poco, que ya estamos en Octubre y no es cuestión de ir con manga corta – Mascullando estas palabras se dirigió a la cocina − ¡Petruccio! – Exclamó – Petruccio, ahora mismo preparas un caldo para mí y la chiquilla nueva, ¿entendido?

− Si, signora, ahora mismo.

Antes de que la señora Florence volviera a la estancia, un policía ataviado con un alto sombrero y la capa, entró en el prostíbulo. Las chicas volvieron a sus habitaciones corriendo, pues la prostitución no era algo muy bien visto a ojos de la ley, pero el policía no venía a inspeccionar el local, sino a algo muy distinto…

− ¡Señor Tobías Benjamin Barker! ¿Alguien de aquí sabe quién es Tobías Benjamin Barker? – Preguntó a viva voz el agente.

− Yo, agente. Soy yo – Toby salió a la luz. − ¿Qué se le ofrece?

− Lamento comunicártelo, chico, pero tus padres Benjamin Barker y Marjorie Barker han sido capturados por Scotland Yard, acusados por homicidio múltiple y encubrimiento del mismo. Ahora mismo se encuentran retenidos en la Torre de Londres, a espera de ser ejecutados mañana al amanecer, mediante la horca.

− Pero… − Toby estaba atónito, pero en el fondo sabía que ese día estaba por llegar y que iba a hacerlo tarde o temprano. Había vivido 8 años maravillosos, pero el daño estaba hecho y aún no había sido reparado. Supo que… −… Ha llegado la hora. M.J. Tú quédate aquí, voy a ver a mis padres. No volveré hasta que los hayan colgado.

− Estás… ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir solo? – Lo cogía por el brazo, y lo miraba acongojada. Ese gesto reconfortó un poco a Toby.

Con M.J. mirándole compasivamente, y sin mediar ninguna otra palabra, Toby salió del burdel y empezó a correr en dirección contraria a la que iban antes. Ahora se dirigía al este, hacia la Torre de Londres.

Ahora odiaba Londres, la ciudad que lo había visto crecer, sufrir, volver a crecer y sufrir aún más. Y ahora que había crecido en un remanso de paz durante un tiempo, esto. Sabía por qué, pero no quería que pasara. Era justo, pero no para él, pues no quería quedarse huérfano tan pronto. Odiaba la ciudad, el humo, las calles malolientes, el bullicio…

"There's a hole in the world, like a great black pit…" Mientras apartaba a empujones a la multitud, recordó la canción que le cantaba su padre de pequeño, antes de que él se durmiera.

"… It's full of people that are filled with shit…" Seguía la canción. Toby lo recordó mientras tomaba la decisión de subir a los altos tejados de Londres.

No era algo que le gustase, pero las calles estaban demasiado abarrotadas para seguir dentro de ellas. Le quedaba un buen trecho hasta la Torre, y quería llegar lo antes posible. Subió por un montón de cajas apiladas en tres gráciles saltos y, asido a un poste que anunciaba un establecimiento, se impulsó y saltó hacia el tejado más cercano. Mucho mejor. Siguió corriendo por los tejados. Ya veía la Torre en la lejanía, el puente se alzaba para dejar pasar a un mercante.

"…And the vermin of the world inhabit it…" La voz de un pregonero se alzó por encima de la multitud, y Toby se permitió un minuto de respiro, la carrera le estaba cansando.

"¡Atención, atención, ciudadanos! – Separaba muchísimo las palabras, para que se entendieran mejor − ¡La condena del matrimonio Barker se adelanta a las seis de la tarde, antes de cenar, por orden de su señoría el juez Parsons!"

Eso cogió de sorpresa a Toby, pero no quería negar lo inevitable. Tanto daba si era de mañana o de tarde, el fin era simplemente imposible de cambiar. Ya estaba muy cerca, había dejado ya atrás el Old Bailey, donde se encontraba la barbería de su padre, y en no mucho rato habría llegado a la Torre.

Las calles se ensanchaban, y saltar de tejado en tejado sin ser visto empezaba a complicarse, así que de un grácil salto bajó a la calle. Aterrizó con los pies juntos y flexionados, para levantarse después sin llamar demasiado la atención. Decidió permitirse un pequeño respiro y empezó a andar a un ritmo acelerado. Ya veía la imponente Torre alzándose en la lejanía. Llegaría en diez minutos. No le sobraba el tiempo, pero necesitaba recuperar su aliento. Cuando hubo andado un trecho grande y se sentía recuperado, volvió a llevar una carrera desenfrenada apartando a cualquiera que se le pusiera delante, pues en ese momento no estaba para gilipolleces. Sonaron las cinco en alguna lejana iglesia.

Al llegar a la Torre, no se molestó en presentarse oficialmente ante los guardias, simplemente se coló en un descuido de estos. Era evidente que llevaban mucho tiempo de guardia, el cansancio ya patente en sus ojerosas caras, y los ropajes oscuros ayudaron a Toby a pasar desapercibido. Ya dentro del recinto corrió hacia las celdas, donde seguramente estarían todavía retenidos sus padres.

En efecto, en cuanto le hubo dicho al guardia que vigilaba las mazmorras quién era, le condujo hasta una celda estrecha y sucia. Benjamin Barker lo miró a los ojos.

"Hijo… Toby…"

− Padre, madre, aquí estoy… − Empezaron a resbalar unas pequeñas lágrimas por su rostro – Los sacaré de aquí como sea, haré lo que sea necesario… tengo sus navajas, padre, sé cómo matar a alguien sin llamar demasiado la atención. Por favor, déjeme…

− No, Toby. Te lo agradezco de veras, pero eso no haría más que complicar las cosas. Acabaríamos muertos los tres, pues la guardia real cuenta con un enorme número de hombres. No vale la pena, Toby, entiéndelo – Toby asintió con la cabeza, en señal de confirmación – Buen chico. Ahora escúchame bien: Cuando nos ejecuten, ve enseguida a casa, a la barbería. Allí, detrás del viejo espejo ornamentado encontrarás una falsa pared. Ábrela y verás que alberga una gabardina larga y negra de cuero con una capucha ancha. Cógela, será para evitarte posibles represalias aquí en Londres, podrían seguirte la pista… Junto a esa prenda, verás un cinturón que tiene adosadas pequeñas bolsitas. En cada una habrá un pequeño cartucho de veneno de tejo. No me mires así, créeme que necesitarás de él en más de una situación. Por último, verás un estilete, su hoja de pura plata. Tiene un sistema con el que puedes asirlo a un brazalete… Cógelo también. Y, Toby… − Lo cogió por la manga – Se me acaba el tiempo aquí, Toby. Cuando hayas recogido todo eso, coge un poco de dinero, despídete de tu gente aquí y contacta con Joanna, tu hermanastra. Toby, escúchame. – Tiró con insistencia − Sabía que vendrían a por mí, así que dije a tu hermana que mi último deseo era que volviera a Londres y te encontrara. Debes permanecer junto a ella, Toby.

− Pero, padre… ¿Cómo sabré quién es? – Preguntó Toby, aún lloroso.

− Le dije que pasara por la barbería nada más llegara a Londres. Sabrás de su llegada. Quédate con ella, vaya a donde vaya, y si se mete en apuros, protégela. Es todo cuanto te pido, y queda como mi última voluntad.

− Padre… – Se interrumpió, tragando saliva para intentar deshacer el nudo que sentía oprimiéndole la garganta.

− Toby… − Su madre lo llamaba desde la otra parte de los barrotes, y se acercó para abrazar a su madre a través de ellos – Debes irte ya, ya es la hora de que nos saquen al patio y nos ejecuten. Vete a casa y descansa, no quiero que nos veas morir…

− No, madre. Me quedaré junto a vosotros hasta el final. "Nothing's gonna harm you… − Empezó a cantar la canción que inventó con 8 años. – Not while I'm around…"

− Toby… − Su madre era un mar de lágrimas.

− "… Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir. Not while I'm around"

De pronto un guardia irrumpió la bucólica escena. Llevaba las llaves y dos escoltas. Iban a acompañar a sus padres hacia la ejecución. Aún lloroso, Toby dijo que deseaba acompañarlos también al patíbulo.

"Como guste, señor"

El patíbulo era todo bullicio. Había muchas caras conocidas: Joe, el frutero y Hank, el carnicero. El doctor Perkins y la Señora Woodgate… Todos los conocidos y supuestos mejores amigos del matrimonio Barker estaban allí, abucheándolos y vitoreando, ansiosos por verlos morir. En ese momento, Toby se percató de que el mundo no era el lugar feliz y tranquilo en el que había estado viviendo hasta el momento, sino que era un agujero de muerte, codicia, desesperación y violencia. Londres le daba asco.

Se aproximó al patíbulo al tiempo que los verdugos ponían sendas sogas en los cuellos de Benjamin y Marjorie Barker. Desde allí, contempló a su padre mover los labios, una pequeña sintonía saliendo de ellos:

"_There's a hole in the world like a great like pit…_"

La conocía bien. A modo de respuesta, canturreó:

"_And it's full of people that are filled with shit…_"

Por última respuesta, y en su último aliento antes de ser colgado, Benjamin Barker… No, Sweeney Todd era el que pronunciaba estas palabras, el ansia de muerte y sangre reflejada en sus pupilas:

"…_And the vermin of the world inhabit it… But not for long_…"

Dicho esto, una palanca sonó, la trampilla cedió al tiempo que lo hacían los taburetes que sostenían al matrimonio. Ambos cayeron a la muerte con una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios. Sweeney Todd y Mrs. Lovett. Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta i vio a MJ esperándole − "le había dicho que no viniera…" dijo para sí – De todos modos, le abrazó con infinita ternura y cariño, pues sabía que ella estaría preocupada por él.

Estaba decidido a no convertirse en la persona que Sweeney Todd fue. Él no sería un asesino, pero, recordando la última estrofa de la canción y recordando que el mundo estaba aún lleno de gente injusta, canturreó:

"_They all deserve to die."_


End file.
